Never Let Go
by IkutoForever
Summary: Madara and Itachi had broken up over a fight. Although they both still love each other dearly, they know that their relationship is impossible. But what happens when Itachi gets kidnapped by another Mafia gang leader?


**bNever Let Go: A contest entry./b**

_IWarning: Yaoi, slight violence… Nothing else since it HAD to be PG-13._

_Pairing: MadaIta (Again, 'cause MadaIta needs more love!) /I_

_**bIHope you all enjoy this stupid story! Reviews are a have to! Also, this is a contest entry for the 'UKE-ItachiFC'. Sorry, this is the best thing I can do to make it PG-13 and that Itachi had to be very uke-ish…/b/I**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:Third POV:./b**

The awkward silence fell upon them as Itachi clutched the handle of his cart. The sound of rain hitting the roof filled the tense silence, accompanied by uncomfortable constant shuffling of shoes. Suddenly the rain slowed down slightly. Desperate to get away, Itachi turned to his ex-lover and faked a smile.

"Sorry, I need to go now, my boss would be angry if I don't return to the shop quick enough," Itachi said. He turned around and pushed his delivery cart down the street. But before he can get out form under the shelter, Madara stuttered out his name.

"I-Itachi!" the weasel stopped walking and turned around as Madara continued, "The rain won't be stopping for some time. Please… Keep me company until then…" He nervously glanced up, but quickly fixed his gaze onto the ground when he made eye-contact with the younger Uchiha.

"S-sure…" Itachi answered, pushing his cart back to its original place. Even though they were standing side by side, never once did they look at each other or even talk. It was just a tense silence and the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

'Why did it have to be this way?' Madara thought. He wanted to make-up and just feel Itachi's soft lips against his again, but that is just impossible. Even if they get back together again, no doubt there'd be those dreadful fights again.

Their relationship is like a shattered glass of water. Even if you try to put it back together again, it will never be perfect like how it used to be. There will always be cracks and it will be even more fragile than before…

Once again, the question of why it ended up like this echoed through Madara's mind. It used to be so fun together with Itachi, the younger made him _complete_. Made him feel what it is like to be loved. But why did that that fight have to come up? Why did it have to ruin EVERYTHING?

**b10 months ago/b**

"That's all you care about! Your gang! What about me? You always neglect me!" Shouted Itachi, his fists clenching in anger as he stood above the kotatsu.

Standing up, Madara yelled back with just as much force. "For god's sake, Itachi! Can you stop being such a kid? Look, I'm leader of a mafia, okay? I have other things to worry about other than pampering you all day long! When will you understand this?"

Itachi glared at him, "Do you know how long it's been since we last met?" He asked softly, he then put five fingers in front of his face, "Five months… The last time I saw you was 5 MONTHS AGO! Where were you all this time? You didn't even give me a message, a call or even any sign that you're still alive! Do you know how worried I was? Do you even care? DO YOU?" He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god! I was running away from the police for god's sake! I needed to plan out how to turn the suspicions away from me! You say I don't care about you? What about you? I've been gone for 5 months and the first thing you do when I got back is start a fight! Do you know just how much stress I'm under? Do you think I need more of you troubling me?" Yelled the elder.

"You can just take a small minute out to send me a message! I was worried sick! We never have any time together anymore! Do you… Do you know that every minute in my life I'm always worrying? Worrying whether or not you're still alive, whether or not you got caught by the police, whether or not I have a standing in your heart!" Finally, the weasel broke out crying.

"Can you stop that? The world does not revolve around you! I don't need to report every single detail of my life to you! No one asked you to worry about me! I never asked you to! You just did it yourself!" Madara snapped back. Suddenly, Itachi stopped crying, he looked up with a shocked expression. Immediately, Madara wanted to take back what he had just said.

"So that's how it is… I knew it… To you I'm only an immature, selfish kid who sticks his nose into others business… Well, I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble, Madara-_san_."

With that, Itachi left and never returned that night or any other night but never once did Madara call him, he knew that Itachi just needed some time to cool. A week later Madara returned to their house to find all of Itachi's belongings gone and a note on his side of the bed.

I_Madara,_

_I'm sorry… I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you all this time. You're right. I'm just a selfish attention seeker. Maybe we weren't meant to be together in the first place. _

_I never meant to hurt you. But I guess no matter what I say, nothing can be changed because we're two people from two very different worlds. _

_I just want a boyfriend who can love me and live with me for the rest of my life without any worries. But you can never be that person, and I can never be the accepting lover you want. I cannot stand it. I cannot stand the feeling of dread whenever you suddenly disappear or when I hear that a mafia gang has been busted by the police on T.V._

_Call me selfish. Call me immature. But is it too much to be wanting to live like a normal person? After thinking it over, I finally understand that I'm nothing but a burden to you… I'm sorry, I guess this is the end of our relationship. _

_Please don't try to restore this relationship for I have made up my mind. Even if we go back together, it won't ever be the same like when it started. So instead of dragging the pain, let me be the bad guy who'll break your heart._

_Please don't try to find me either, because by the time you've read this letter, I should already be on a plane on my way to America. Don't think it's your fault that I'm leaving Japan for the time being. I'm only doing it for my own good. I just need some time to calm down and get over this._

_I want to say thank you for the 2 years I spent with you. It was the best time in my life and I'll never forget it or you… The last thing is… I really, truly love you…_

_Love, Itachi. /I_

By the time Madara finished reading this, he felt his tears falling down onto the piece of paper. It didn't need to end like this! If only… If only he wasn't the bad tempered bastard that he is then he wouldn't have caused Itachi so much pain! But what can he do now? The younger already announced that he had made up his mind…

**bEnd of Flashback!/b**

Madara sighed as he slumped down onto his bed and swung one arm over his forehead. Things just had to be like this. Ever since he was a child, nothing ever went well for him. From being kicked out of his family to being bullied by random gangsters on the street and now finally losing his lover.

Why does god hate him so much? Why is it only him who has to suffer so much? Why is it only him who had to lose so much? Ever since Itachi left, his mind kept wondering somewhere else during meetings and his gang members are getting quite frustrated with his daydreaming and lack of concentration.

Madara let out a long sigh and shoved his face into a pillow, weeping silently. Why was he crying? Isn't it good enough that Itachi even spoke to him? Hadn't he already got over the loss? 'Grow up,' Madara thought to himself angrily, 'So what if you sob like a child? He hates you. He's never coming back'…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:With Itachi!:./b**

Itachi walked down the street, he was only a few blocks away from the apartment he shared with his brother. He couldn't get rid of his thoughts of Madara. The man was completely taking over his mind. No matter how many times the weasel tells himself to just forget that they were ever lovers, he cannot do it.

Itachi sighed softly, suddenly he felt a blow to the back of his head and he immediately blacked-out…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**b.:With Madara!:./b**

"Nii-san! There's a call for you!" Izuna shrieked from downstairs. Madara mentally sighed and stumbled down, grabbing the phone from his stupid little brother.

"Moshi moshi? *Hello*" Madara barked into the phone, annoyed by the fact that his sulking time was interrupted. He felt a dreaded feeling once the person on the other side spoke up.

"Madara-kuuunnn~! Is that the correct way of greeting an old friend?" The other person purred in a sickly sweet voice.

Holding back his urge to throw-up, Madara answered bitterly, "Hashirama, what do you want from me? I thought I already made it clear that I'm not helping you ship illegal weapons to Japan."

"Oh, no, nothing at all. I just called you because I thought I ought to inform you that I'm holding a dinner party at my house~!" The other man giggled over the phone.

Once again, holding back the sick feeling in his stomach, Madara snapped, "What does that have to do with me? Haven't I already made it clear to you that I have no interest in doing anything that involves you?"

"What a shame then. I thought you'd come so I invited a special guest over," Hashirama said, "Do you want to know who this special guest is? C'mon, you know you want to!"

Madara groaned, he knew that the Senju will not let it go until he gets to tell Madara who this 'special guest' is.

"Who is it?"

"Hm, Madara-kun, you don't sound too interested. Ahh, that's right, I forgot that you guys already broke up. Oh well, I won't bother you then. Wakare! *Farewell!*" Hashirama chirped.

"Wait!" Madara yelled before his rival could hang up, "Y-you… What you just said… YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ITACHI?" He heard a small 'tch' at the other end as Hashirama continued.

"Don't say it like I'm harming him. I just simply gave him a small surprise while he was walking home from work," said Hashirama innocently.

"You…" Madara started, but he was cut off by the other.

"Madara-kun, wanna talk to Itachi-chan?" Hashirama chirped. In a few seconds, Madara could hear Itachi's voice on the other line.

"MADARA! I'M FINE! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT-" before Itachi could finish, Madara heard a loud slapping sound. No doubt Hashirama had hit Itachi.

"Senju Hashirama you bastard! Don't you DARE hurt him! You hear me?" Madara screamed into the phone.

"Hai, hai *Yes, yes*. No need to yell into my ear. If you don't want me to hurt your precious little lover, then come over to my place immediately," Hashirama said gravely. It still freaked Madara out when the Senju changes so quickly. It was suppose to be Madara's trick from when they were young, but Hashirama seemed to like the effect it had so he started using it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm here. Where is Itachi?" Madara yelled, glaring at the man before him. Hashirama smirked slightly and stepped aside, letting his rival in.

"Now, now. Don't be so grumpy," chuckled the Senju.

Madara looked around the huge room, every important member of the Senju clan was there. Suddenly he regretted that he hadn't brought a few of his men with him for back-up in case that insane bastard, Hashirama, tried anything.

"I don't have time for games," Madara snarled, "Where. Is. Itachi?" The Uchiha punctuated every word with a threatening growl.

"Eh… And I was hoping we can have some dinner before getting to the point," the Senju whined, "But I guess Madara-kun likes to get down to business, ay?" The Uchiha glared in reply. Hashirama sighed again and motioned for one of his men to take out the younger Uchiha.

"Mph!" Itachi struggled slightly as he was brought out to the centre of the room. Madara ran forward and embraced the younger, his hands roaming over Itachi's face.

"Itachi, are you okay?" He asked.

Itachi nodded as tears stung his eyes, even though he wouldn't admit it, he was so scared when he woke up to find himself locked up in a dark room. He had wanted nothing more than to be in the safety of Madara's arms. Itachi rested his head against Madara's chest as the elder stroked his hair lovingly.

"Awww, how sweet. A lovers reunion!" Hashirama cried mockingly, then his voice turned deadly serious, "However, I didn't call you here to hold a reunion party for you and your lover."

Madara turned his attention back to Hashirama, "What do you want?"

"Uchiha Madara, like I have said before, I want you to help me with shipping weapons to Japan. We'll make it a 60-40 share," stated the other.

Madara snorted, "No." He stated while untying Itachi. Hashirama glared slightly.

"You really are ungrateful, Uchiha! I'm giving you a last chance! Will you do it?" Hashirama asked.

"Uhhh… NO!" Madara snapped. He stood up and pulled Itachi along, heading towards the door when suddenly Itachi's face twisted into a shocked expression and pushed Madara away.

Before Madara could react, he heard several bangs echoing off the walls of the room.

The next thing he saw was Itachi lying in front of him, his white shirt stained with crimson blood.

"I…Ta…Chi…?" A confused voice spoke up. It took Madara a while to realise the voice belong to himself.

Finally coming back to his senses, he realised what had happened. Hashirama aimed a shot at him out of anger… But Itachi… Itachi took it for him instead.

"Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi, can you hear me?" Madara shook the younger wildly as he screamed his name over and over again, "Hey! Stop playing around… Open your eyes… It's not funny… Stop playing around… Damn it, Itachi! I said it's not funny! Open your eyes!" He sobbed loudly into the younger's hair.

Jiraiya stiffened and grabbed onto Hashirama's arm, "Hashirama-sama, you've gone too far this time!" He said, a few others had already started calling the ambulance, the elder glared at him.

"Shut up!" He then turned his attention back to Madara, "Well, well. If you love him so much, why don't you go join him?" With that, he held up his gun and pulled the trigger again.

One blow just missing Madara's heart by a few centimetres. Madara collapsed on top of his beloved lover. He last thing he heard was sounds of people screaming and beeps of phones calling and Hashirama's panicked voice when his followers called the police.

But it didn't matter… Nothing matters anymore… Only Itachi mattered… His grip tightened on Itachi as his last thoughts went through his mind before he blacked out.

_II've let go of you once, _

_and that was the most miserable period in my whole life,_

_This time,_

_Let it be death,_

_I don't care,_

_But one thing is for sure:_

_I'll never let go of you again…/I_

_**bI I'll leave it to your own thoughts on whether they survived or not… 'Cause I'm an evil *bleep*! Mwahahaha! Awww, I feel so sad writing this ending… But oh well… Hm… Maybe I should've written a proper ending instead of leaving it to you to your own thoughts on whether they survived or not… Too bad! I like this ending! Mwahahaha! /I/b**_

**PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD: REVIEW!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yaya: Whoah, I hope this wasn't too violent for the contest…. The theme is 'Make Itachi look most Uke'… A proper uke would sacrifice his life for his lover… Right? .…

Kana: …I'm glad you finally had the guts to join a contest… But I'm not so sure about the ending in this…

Madara: O_O… Nuuu! ~cuddles Ita~ My Ita! Yaya is right! We shall die together to express our love-

Itachi: Shut up! Yaya… I'm glad there is no inappropriate language or actions in this chapter… But it would've been best if it wasn't yaoi-

Yaya: The theme of the contest is 'UKE Ita'… It HAS to be yaoi…

Itachi: …Never mind then…

Madara: What about meh? O_O… ~kisses Itachi~ Oh well, at least I stole a kiss-

Itachi: O/O ~beats Madara up~

Yaya: O_O…

Yaya&Kana: "Never Let Go" brought to you by team YaKa! ^_^VV^_^


End file.
